Love I've Found In You
by DavisGilliesSomerhalder-TVD
Summary: Elijah is leaving. Elena feels betrayed. Can they finally confess? Vent their emotions? Neither will go down without a fight thats for sure. A bit of angsty fluff :


**This story is set at the end of "All My Children" when Elijah is saying goodbye to Elena in this story he says it in person...**

**Please leave reviews :)**

* * *

_Love I've Found In You._

Elena had a rough day, it wasn't until she finally gave in and left Bonnie's that she realised how tired she was. You could say being trapped in a cave by Rebekah could do that to someone, but Elena knew it went deeper than that... She was exhausted. Stefan. Klaus. Damon. Alaric. Bonnie. Jeremy. Caroline. Rebekah. Esther. Kol. Finn. Elijah.

* * *

Elijah, now that one made Elena visibly flinch. Not only had Elijah used Elena to get what he wanted but he had also broken her heart. He was that one person that Elena could trust completely right now and he had broken that. She understands she hurt him first but she had been paying for it internally ever since.

* * *

Elena entered the house and shouted for Alaric... No answer... Elena was pleased; she couldn't deal with company right now. Elena entered her bedroom and stopped before she even had the chance take off her jacket. He was here, sitting on her windowsill. Before Elena could even register anything in her mind she just... Broke.

* * *

Elijah had been waiting for Elena to arrive for some time now; he had gone through numerous scenarios in his head. Her slapping him. Shouting. Telling him to get out. The last thing he expected from this strong beautiful girl was tears. He swooped down and caught Elena before she hit the floor, he brought her to the windowsill and sat her on his lap as he cuddled her into him. God knows how long ago Elijah had cuddled someone, but this girl was the exception... To everything.

* * *

When her tears began to subside, Elena pushed herself up and looked Elijah straight in the eye...

"How could you?"

Before Elijah even had the chance to reply she shouted,

"REBEKAH!"

"ELIJAH? YOU LEFT ME... WITH HER!"

She stopped and took a big gulp of breathe before letting out a shaky sob. And slowly whispered,

"Elijah I am sorry, for everything, for hurting you and for signing away your life. I get it, we're even, you can leave now."

* * *

Tears had begun to form in Eljiah's eyes, he had reduced this girl into defeat and that killed him inside. He stood from the seat and slowly stepped towards Elena.

"Elena, dear Elena. I forgive you. I forgave you the moment I found out. It's me that has done the unforgivable and for that I cannot live with myself. I'm leaving Elena you won't need to see me again."

He then slowly stepped around her and walked towards the door, in a moment of courage he turned and whispered loud enough so she could hear,

"I love you"

And he left.

* * *

Elena took a few minutes to register what had happened and then she took for the stairs. She ran to the front door and swung it open to reveal Elijah making his way down her path.

"WAIT!"

Elena shouted at Elijah, she then stormed down the path and stood mere inches away from him...

"YOU don't just get to forgive me like that, tell me you're leaving, then proclaim your love."

She shoved him,

"Take it back!"

She shoved him again,

"Take it BACK!"

She then hit him across the chest...

"Take what back Elena?"

Elijah spoke out of complete confusion...

"That you love me. You don't get to love me and then just run off so. Take." shove "It." shove "BACK!" another shove.

* * *

Eljiah noted that Elena was clearly panting now and caught her hands on the next shove she tried to give.

"I can't"

Elijah stated pathetically. As Elena shoved Elijah again he snapped.

"WHY! WHY DOES IT MATTER ELENA!"

"BECAUSE ELIJAH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE IF I KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY. YOU HAVE TO JUST STOP, TAKE IT BACK!"

Elijah was exhausted,

"Elena for the last time I can't take it b... Wait, you? You feel the same?"

Elijah took a moment to look at Elena's features as she realised what she had said...

" I... Um... I do, Elijah"

* * *

Elena watched Elijah's eyes soften and his lips slowly form themselves into a warm smile, he raised his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear and Elena whispered,

"What are you thinking about?"

He smiled at Elena and said

"Why an amazing woman like you would love an old vampire like myself?"

Elena slowly shook her head and said

"Elijah, you are so much more... Your heart is so big. You put everybody before yourself. You look after your family. You are a gentleman. And you stole my heart."

* * *

Elijah's smile widened across his face as he cupped Elena's face in both of his hands.

"May I kiss you Elena?"

Elijah watched as Elena giggled at his formal request and then she just reached up and smashed her lips against his. Elijah finally understood the statement OMG. The feeling of Elena's soft supple lips made Elijah's heart jump to life. An electric current ran through his whole body as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Elena moaned slightly as he tightened his arms around her so as to pick her feet off the floor.

* * *

As Elena felt her feet touch the floor she noticed that they were back in her bedroom, she knew nothing would happen, not today, not after the day they both had.

She walked to her drawers and pulled out some shorts and a vest. She then walked across the hall and took a pair of Alaric's pyjama bottoms from his drawer. Walking back into her room she said sweetly,

"Stay with me Elijah."

He smiled and accepted the bottoms from Elena and started to remove his clothing. As he took off his shirt and Elena saw his muscles ripple through his white undershirt she rushed to the bathroom before her face turned purple.

Elijah had climbed into Elena's bed by the time she had came back out. Elijah had to hold his breathe at the image of Elena in those sinfully small shorts. Elena crawled under the covers and immediately the couple cuddled together with tangled limbs.

* * *

"What does this mean?"

Elena whispered into his chest,

"This means whatever you want it to mean Elena. I love you more than you can imagine, and have for a long time now, I will be whatever you need me to be."

Elena Beamed at Elijah and said,

"In that case Elijah Mikaelson, I love you too. I want to be with you in everyway possible"

The couple shared a long sweet kiss before Elijah whispered

"In that case I better get my date suit dry cleaned"

And as Elena giggled loudly into his side he wrapped his arms around her tighter and thanked whoever was out there for making his life finally worth living.

* * *

**Hope you all liked my story :)**


End file.
